


共享

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison
Summary: *很烂的.别看了





	共享

02.

 

他们几个人站在床边看着陷入睡眠的夏之光，柔软的红发平平的贴在枕头上，不断被灌入的酒致使小孩皱着眉吐出一个带着酒气的嗝，像一条被放入四周都是透明的蝶尾金鱼，无意识的、可供人参观的展现自己所不能评价的美丽。翟潇闻也不知道最后怎么被张颜齐说服来加入这场疯狂的性爱，或许那本是就隐藏在他心中的作恶分子，只需要借着小小的火苗就能被当做无比自然的行为。

 

浩浩荡荡的性爱运动真实的教徒除去不知情的夏之光只有他们四个，这也够了。焉栩嘉从床头柜抽出一条领带，边绑还边和他们说只要把光光眼睛蒙住他就会更害怕了，是带着炫耀的语气。何洛洛不甘示弱也用牙尖去碰撞夏之光的耳垂，翟潇闻以为醉酒的夏之光会发出一声疼痛，结果回应的却是那一声求饶意味的闷哼，你看总是要疼痛他才会回应你的，何洛洛说话伴随的温热气息喷洒在夏之光耳朵四周的皮肤上。翟潇闻看向站在一旁的张颜齐冷冷的问他也有没有向他炫耀的，炫耀他所不知道夏之光的身体秘密。所幸张颜齐摇了摇头。

 

焉栩嘉早就急不可耐脱掉衣服就当着他们的面将自己的性器探进夏之光的后穴里，粗鲁的动作拉回醉酒的人一点意识，但仍是摇摇欲坠的。张颜齐跟翟潇闻说还得等挺久，要不你先去做自己的事儿，转而也不听回答拿着手机就坐到了一旁。翟潇闻为自己脑子发热的同意感到懊悔，可这会儿拒绝已经没什么用了，他也搬来一张椅子看着在床上的三人。你是受不了的，张颜齐说到。翟潇闻没应。何洛洛大概也是年轻气盛，他示意焉栩嘉换个位置，想着总不能让焉栩嘉将上下两张嘴都占了，这样太不公平。舌尖描绘出的唇型是类似于扁扁的爱心，里面充满的是自己赋予的桃色气味，何洛洛打乱了夏之光的呼吸系统造成氧气供给不流通，临了满意的看着夏之光憋红的脸才离开嘴唇。不加以阻拦的喘气声肆无忌惮的遍布房间每个角落，甚至地面上的每个灰尘，翟潇闻靠在椅角上想强压住自己身体里难以言喻的燥热，瞥了一眼发现一旁的张颜齐也不好受。我们也比个赛吧，待会谁先走浴室谁就输了，赢了的人先上，张颜齐提出这么个意见。也好。张颜齐递过来的手机屏幕正在播放一段视频，唯一的光线只是微弱的月光，翟潇闻刚在想这个视频没什么用的时候就听见了视频里传来夏之光的声音，带着惊呼与恳求随后再是激烈的临近破碎的叫声。

 

喊疼和轻点的声线逐渐变小，它们像一个细细的针让翟潇闻的头皮发麻，不可否认的是他还是硬了，张颜齐收回手机不再分享，这场比赛谁输谁赢已经太过明显。你待会把手机里的视频发给我，翟潇闻走向浴室之前这么和张颜齐说的。

 

夏之光还是迷迷糊糊的，醉酒带来的唯一好处大抵就是削弱了疼痛让人更加大胆去做自己以往不敢做的事情。焉栩嘉在他身后毫无章法的抽插，水渍声下是肉体与肉体的一次撞击，夏之光只能抱住亲吻着他锁骨的何洛洛，像口欲期没有被满足的婴幼儿胡乱的张着嘴露出里面的牙齿和舌尖，清纯与热辣总不能清楚的去定义他，就像何洛洛总感觉确信掌控的事情出了差错隐隐约约间他像是被夏之光遏制住喉咙来了一记漂亮的反杀。何洛洛手指抹了一把夏之光之前被艹爽时射在他大腿的精液在借着两个嘴唇分离之时戳进夏之光柔软的口腔模仿性交的动作，食指触碰到舌尖还会往下压，无法合满的嘴唇留下一道又一道银丝，夏之光无意识的反抗这霸道的行径，得到只有更为过分的进入，几乎将他弄得作呕。何洛洛随意的将手指上的口水抹在领带上，在禁锢住夏之光的下巴挑了下眉，你是不是会被艹的怀孕啊。

 

要怀也是先怀我的，焉栩嘉拍掉何洛洛禁锢住让夏之光不舒服的手。

 

你装什么好人啊？何洛洛不怒反笑，不过你在不快点我不介意和你打一架。

 

因为相似的年龄他们平常总是不可避免的被比较，少年的胜负欲当然不会甘于跟在别人后头，如今碰上夏之光，情况就更加猛烈。

 

焉栩嘉将全部精液都射进夏之光的后穴里然后搂着夏之光从后面落下一个怜悯的吻才离开。透明的精液没了阻碍从后穴里缓缓流出使得正对着的床单湿了一片，何洛洛接过夏之光的时候对用纸巾擦拭着汗的焉栩嘉骂了一声种马。然后就扶着性器进入被艹的未完全闭合的后穴，他是从正面压着夏之光一起倒下。

 

何洛洛算是他们几人中最明白自己感情的犯罪分子，除开占有与施恶的原罪。他记得童年时父母曾给他一个安抚玩偶，那个安抚玩偶软软的没有一丝人的样子却代替他的父母给他一种无形的安全感，后来当他长大一点发现自己对玩偶的惯性依赖有点难以启齿，便在上学的一早就将安抚玩偶扔进垃圾桶里，等下午回到家垃圾桶早已被清空，故事的起承转结随着时间的推移对他来说已经是不痛不痒。直至夏之光的出现。夏之光的身体也是软软的，不加掩盖的外在香气起初只是勾起何洛洛的怀念，后来的爱欲应该就是在这基础上衍生的。安抚玩具夏之光，夏之光安抚玩具，何洛洛联想都忍不住想笑。

 

后穴猛的一收缩，何洛洛明白是夏之光高潮了，这次的精液射在他的肚子上，作为礼尚往来，何洛洛捂住夏之光那发着痛苦还是舒爽糅合的声音加快了身下的动作捣着后穴的深处更深处，最后毫无保留的将精液射了进去何洛洛才放开手慢慢的解下覆盖住眼睛的领带。醉酒的人没意识到身体的改变只把这当做一场真实性接近百分之七十五的梦境，何洛洛低下头埋在夏之光的肩膀上用亲身行动弥补那接近百分之二十五的偏差。粗暴的性爱过后空虚立马反弹，性交、射精、高潮、喘气变成熟悉又陌生的词汇。他已经失去了安抚玩具，就不能失去夏之光。

 

轮到张颜齐的时候，夏之光在床上不断地抽泣，整个身体无意识的缩成一小团，四肢好像不是身体的一部分，因而张颜齐抱起他的时候总担心会不会漏掉一条垂直落下的手臂和腿。无意识的示弱动作总让张颜齐觉得自己在觊觎一个未满十八对世界仍怀着憧憬与敬意的小孩，他应该对此献出自己的敬意和一页又一页的忏悔书。他是他的洛丽塔，是黑色染液浸透下的爱情。张颜齐耐心的等着后穴里的液体流出一点儿再将一旁不知道谁脱掉的衣服拿过来擦拭，就像中世纪尽职尽责的管家，对主人开放的特定温柔与体贴。插入后穴的时候他也是如此，慢慢的转动夏之光的身体是两人面对面坐着，张颜齐喜爱夏之光的皮肤，假使情况允许他想面对面一边上着夏之光一边夸奖他们契合的身体，再为他们的性爱做一百首词。可惜坐在他身上的只是一个接近披着人皮的玩偶，只能单调的发出有关于痛与爽的气音儿。是不是给夏之光灌了太多酒了，张颜齐反思着。

 

落到最后的翟潇闻没空欣赏这戏码，呛人的酸意从鼻腔冒到心腔，他督促着张颜齐快点，赶在他离开之前。

 

知道了，张颜齐应了一声就没空管翟潇闻。他将夏之光的手臂分别放靠在他的肩膀上在缩短两人之间的距离双手紧紧的搂住细腰，细细欣赏每一次顶弄带来的喘气之后的轻声呜咽。

 

要命。

 

轮到翟潇闻的时候，夏之光被轻微一碰都能引起一阵儿的颤抖。之前他自己同意的共享要求此刻全都忘记，肺腑里除了酸意还有怒气。

 

夏之光总能轻易的给他招惹这么多对手，倘若只是做爱那也还算简单，偏偏一个两个宁可两败俱伤也不愿退出这场争夺，明显就不是直面的精虫上脑。张颜齐说他不会一直赢的。夏之光不是不够爱他，而是他会无意识包容着每个人的得寸进尺，其中给别人造成的错觉大到每个人都会上升是偏爱。

 

夏之光最大的错误是眼睛里多到泛滥的深情，他们都清楚这双眼睛看谁效果都一样。张颜齐问翟潇闻，那你能保证把我们排出你给夏之光划出的安全圈，想着吃他的人就少了吗？

 

翟潇闻无话可说，他确实无法保证。

 

东野圭吾先生曾说原罪被放大，总有一角照出自己。现在想来无可厚非。翟潇闻气愤夏之光无法完全属于自己，却又在他的身体上留下一个又一个印记符号，这比他们以往的性事更加猛烈些。坐入背入都被他们用过也已不在新奇特别，翟潇闻拉过夏之光的腿到自己的肩膀听见急骤的哼声偏头重重咬上大腿内侧，只要在重力一点就能咬开皮肤，但他舍不得，松开的时候还是舔了舔牙印的地方，用动物间愈合伤口的方式。

 

眼泪在眼角欲流不流，嘴角的口水在灯光被照的发亮，身上的伤口咬痕早已经不计其数，射入射出的精液够将全身裹住，最后的主语，他。

 

这场性爱运动已经过了每个人慷慨成词的阶段到了众人呼应的高潮。不知道是谁提出的两人一起进入，反正早在这场荒唐的性爱开始众人就已经抛弃道德理论，某一种意义上来说，夏之光取代了他们的道德理论。

 

白天还有四个小时即将取代黑夜开辟新的一天，就连精液也会变为胶状凝结在身体表面皮肤上和床单上。但没关系，他们会一遍遍告诉金鱼，他们很爱他。

 

但永远不会将它放生。

 

他。

 

END.


End file.
